


Three Layer Oops

by rebelmeg



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Iron Family, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: It's Pepper's birthday, and her family makes her something fantastic!  If only it had stayed that way...
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 80
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Three Layer Oops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remreader/gifts).



> This is both for my Rem (still working on those Tumblr prompts, yep!), and also for the TSB Flash Bingo, Card 001 - Baked Goods

It was _magnificent_ , and Tony and Morgan could do nothing but stare as they contemplated what they had created. Three tall layers of triple chocolate cake filled with cherry and cream filling, covered in a chocolate buttercream that they’d had to make twice because they’d eaten most of the first batch. Tiny purple and yellow flowers, Pepper’s favorite colors, decorated it, along with a carefully piped border that Tony had practiced over and over again on a practice sheet until it was perfect. It had taken _hours_ , they’d been hard at it since early that morning, and now it was finally finished.

Morgan nodded solemnly as she looked at the cake, smears of chocolate, flour, and frosting all over her hands, face, and the over-large apron bagging around her chest. “It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Absolutely exhausted but smiling proudly, Tony nodded in agreement. “It is. I can’t believe we pulled it off. You think Mommy will like it?”

“She’ll _love_ it.”

“Okay.” Tony clapped his hands together. “Let’s move it over to the table, munchkin. You gonna help?”

Morgan was eager to jump to it, her little hands steadying the underside of the cake plate as Tony lifted it with extreme care.

They were mere inches from the table when it happened.

One stray measuring cup on the floor, a shaky grip, a shriek of dismay, and a _splat_ later…

The two of them stood there, in utter silence, staring at the carnage.

“Well,” Tony commented casually, “that’s tragic.”

A noise at the door brought their heads around just as Pepper came in, smiling at the sight of them. “Hey, there’s my loves, how are you… oh. Oh dear.”

She stopped short at the sight of the cake splattered all over the floor, then took in the general wreck of the kitchen and the disheveled, chocolate-smeared appearances of her husband and daughter.

“Hey, FRIDAY,” Tony said weakly, “any chance you got a picture of that before it self-destructed all over the floor?”

“Of course, Boss. Sent to your phone.”

“Well, at least we have that.” He glanced over at Pepper with a sigh. “Sorry, honey. We tried.”

“Oh no.” The words were soft with sadness and sympathy, and Pepper wrapped an arm around each of them, kissing their cheeks. “I’m so sorry.”

“We worked on it all day.” Morgan sounded on the verge of tears, her little chin trembling slightly. “It was beautiful.”

Looking almost near tears herself, Pepper hugged them both again, then a look of determination crossed her face. Gathering up a plate, a fork, and a serving spatula, she faced her family again.

“Well, this is not going to defeat me. Come on, we’ve got at least half a cake there that hasn’t even come close to touching the floor. And I want to try it!”

Morgan perked up immediately, grinning and bouncing up and down. “Yeah! It will still taste good!”

Tony leaned over to kiss Pepper’s temple, smiling to himself. “That’s my problem-solving Pepper.”

The cake was exactly as delicious as it had looked pre-smoosh. The three Starks cuddled up on the couch, passing the plate of rescued cake between them and making appreciative noises. Morgan gave a play-by-play of the entire day, all the steps and time and ingredients and patience it had taken.

“We had to go back to the store,” The six-year-old confided as they were just scooping up the last bites from the plate. “Twice.”

“Hey, the second time wasn’t my fault, Miss I-can’t-stop-eating-all-the-chocolate-chips.” Tony protested, giving Morgan’s belly a poke.

“You ate them too!” Morgan retorted, poking him back as Pepper giggled.

“You know, despite the extra trips to the store and the splat at the end,” She said, ruffling the hair on both their heads, “you two did wonderfully. Best cake ever.”

Morgan grinned and smacked a chocolate-tinted kiss on her cheek. “Happy birthday, Mommy. We love you.”

Tony leaned over to steal a kiss as well, slightly less chocolate-tinted but no less sweet. “We sure do.”


End file.
